This Conference Proposal seeks funding for 24 students and postdocs to attend BioEM2015, the joint meeting of the Bioelectromagnetics Society and the European Bioelectromagnetics Association to be held at Asilomar Conference Center June 14-19, 2015. This international meeting is unique in its coverage of the interaction of electric and magnetic fields with living systems. No other scientific meeting covers all three o these areas: 1. Health Concerns from environmental and occupational exposure to electric and magnetic fields 2. Medical Applications of electric or magnetic fields, both diagnostic and therapeutic 3. Biological Applications of electric or magnetic fields, both endogenous and manipulative in plants and animals The study of electric and magnetic field effects on living organisms requires a multidisciplinary approach combining physics, engineering and biology. This multidisciplinary nature brings together scientists and clinicians from all over the world studying the many interactions in the field of bioelectromagnetics. In order to cover the three broad areas listed above, we will have 6 plenary sessions, 2 Workshops and 2 Tutorials in addition to the roughly 300 contributed papers from our members. These sessions will present the latest breakthroughs in basic research in the role of electromagnetics in living systems, encompassing both internal, endogenous electric and magnetic fields and the physiological effects resulting from interactions with external, imposed fields.